Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a Hall effect sensor device.
Description of the Background Art
A magnetic field sensor is known from DE 101 50 955 C1. The magnetic field sensor has multiple vertical Hall effect sensors, each with five contact terminals. In this design, the up to four Hall effect sensors are parallel to one another in implementation, and the contact terminals are connected to one another by means of a cyclic interchange in order to reduce the offset of the magnetic field sensor as compared to the offset of a single Hall effect sensor. In addition, the offset can be further reduced by means of the so-called “spinning current” method. It is desirable to improve the costly arrangement and the sensitivity of the magnetic field sensors.
In addition, a Hall effect sensor device with multiple individual Hall effect elements is known from DE 10 2011 107 767 A1, which corresponds to US20130015853, and which is incorporated herein by reference. Here, the individual Hall effect elements of the applicable Hall effect sensor device are connected in series in the form of a ring.